


Of Tears And Cuddles

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Summary: this was actually written in late August 2019
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Of Tears And Cuddles

It has been a little over 2 weeks since they had defeated the dragon. Two weeks since they had taken their plunge off the bluff. And two weeks since Will had finally fully understood and accepted what Hannibal meant to him. That's not to say he had done anything about it; now matter how much he wanted to; the right time just didn’t arise. And, as it turns out, getting used to the fact that, until just a few days ago, he had a wife, son, a fairly stable mind, and his pack of strays, which he will need to find a way to retrieve at some point. Now he's 'missing' three of those things, it can be a lot for a man to take in.

But, despite all that, after the plunge he couldn't really ask for much else. He's in hiding with the man he, undeniably, loves and is feeling the most relaxed than he has over the last three years.

The first week had seen both he and Hannibal patching up the various wounds they had gained throughout the fight with Francis Dolarhyde, slowly limping around the safe house and sleeping in; much to Hannibal's chagrin. It was peace and pain for the both of them, but neither complained, just happy to be alive and together.

The second had been much of the same, although he had recovered fairly quickly so had been tasked, not that he minded, with helping out around the house and attaining the food. Hannibal, on the other hand, was still a long way away from full recovery; he had been near dead when Will had pulled him from the Baltic waters. As suspected, the adrenaline from the fight had ran its course, leaving him weak and vulnerable to the environment and his injuries. And due to his weakened immune system, his wounds had succumbed to infection resulting in Hannibal being bed-ridden for the entirety of the first week and most of the second week.

By the third week, Will was essentially fully healed with some minor pink and raw scaring, and Hannibal was up and about, albeit slowly, despite how many times Will had told him not to.

* * *

As of now? They were situated in the den enjoying coffee and whatever was happening on the TV in the background. Will was leaning against the corner of the long couch at the centre of the room with his legs spread comfortably in front of him, sipping his coffee, or at least he was pretending to, in actuality he was using his mug as a way to hide the small, fond smile forming on his lips. Across from him sat Hannibal in a small corner chair facing the TV; feet pulled up underneath him, a soft fleece blanket around his shoulders and lips pulled into a permanent pout. It was beyond adorable thought will, laughing softly to himself. That is until he hears a small, almost inaudible noise. He strains to hear it again but doesn't; his mind must be playing tricks on him again. It's the only explanation, right?

It isn't until he hears it again a couple minutes later that he decides that what he's hearing is real. It sounded almost like a sniffle and a soft gasp-like sob. When he hears it the third time, almost immediately after the second one, he looks up to the only other person in the house; Hannibal. Despite knowing what was happening, what Will sees still manages to make his heart ache. Hannibal's sat in the same position except now he seems to be facing more towards the back of the couch, to anyone else he would look normal, relaxed even, but Will can see the slight tremors that shake his body. He can see Hannibal's hands tightly grip to the corners of the blanket, pulling it closer to himself almost as if it was hugging him from behind. He can see the wet trails on the side of his face where the TV light casts a shadow over his face. Seeing Hannibal like this gives Will an unpleasant feeling; the man always appears to be untouched by the world around him, unmoved by the burden of human emotions. To see him like this, is unsettling, to say the least.

"Han?" It's said so softly that even Will struggles to believe it left his own mouth.

When Hannibal doesn't reply, Will places his mug down on the side table.

"Hannibal?" Although it's repeated louder than the first time, it's no less gentle. It manages to catch the other’s attention.

Hannibal slowly turns to look at will, though he doesn't raise his eyes to meet Will's; which is surprising since Hannibal makes a point to always look in people's eyes as it's rude not to.

"Hanni, c'mere" It's said like the first time and without another word, Will just opens his arms in a silent offer.

It only takes Hannibal a couple of minutes to decide that he doesn't want to be alone anymore and moves to shuffle socked feet over to where Will is sat. He sits down close to, almost on top of, Will.

Will stays silent for the time being, giving his new couch companion the rest of his coffee and lays his other arm around Hannibal's blanket clad shoulders.

Hannibal doesn’t drink anything, just hold the mug in his hands, enjoying the warmth it brings. He leans further onto Will, resting his head on Will’s shoulder. He sighed.

Will looks down at the top of Hannibal’s head, rubbing circles into the back of his hand with his thumb. He doesn’t ask what’s wrong, he knows that after three years alone with no contact had affected Hannibal. Their time together, though not unfriendly, hasn’t been overtly physical, leaving Hannibal to wallow in his loneliness. Besides, Hannibal seems to have cheered up now, it appears that all he needed was a cuddle. Will laughs, if you were to tell him three years ago that the infamous Chesapeake Ripper got touch starved to the point that he cried, he would have laughed and said some spiteful comment. He wouldn’t have meant it, even then he had loved Hannibal.

Hannibal looks up at him in confusion when he hears the laugh, Will just shakes his head and, without much thought, kisses Hannibal’s forehead. It was obviously the right thing to do because, a second later, Hannibal has the sweetest smile pulling at his lips. He lowers his head back to Will’s neck and before long he drifts off, Will following soon after.


End file.
